gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Asian F
Asian F is the third episode of Season Three of Glee. It will premiere on October 4th, 2011. It's written by executive producer Ian Brennan and directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon. Source Summary *After Mike Chang scores an A- (otherwise known as an “Asian F”) on a chemistry test, his father orders him to drop out of New Directions to focus on academics; the edict forces the young performer to choose between pleasing his parents or staying true to his dreams. *Following some encouragement from her new boyfriend, a confident Mercedes delivers a phenomenal audition for the part of “Maria”; forcing a head-to-head callback against previous favorite Rachel to determine who will get the prized role. *Brittany enters the race for senior class President, and proves a formidable opponent. *When a worried Will wonders why Emma has yet to introduce him to her parents, Coach Beiste encourages him to take the initiative. * Someone in the club will make a shocking announcement. Source Press Release PARENTS JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND ON AN ALL-NEW "GLEE" TUESDAY, OCTOBER 4, ON FOX Rusty (guest star Don Most) and Rose (guest star Valerie Mahaffey) Pillsbury pay Emma a visit and we get a sneak peek into her deep rooted issues. Meanwhile, Mike Chang (Harry Shum) struggles with his grades and his parents (guest stars Keong Sim and Tamlyn Tomita) step in to make sure he stays on track on the "Asian F" episode of GLEE airing Tuesday, Oct. 4 (8:00-9:01 PM ET/PT) on FOX. (GLE-303) (TV-14 D, L) Source Spoilers/Rumours Plot *According to Ausiello, this episode is so well written that it will be inducted to the Glee fans' "Hall of Fame" (alongside Wheels and Home). Source *This episode features 3 plot lines: Source *'Rachel vs. Mercedes': Auditioning for the role of Maria will be the main storyline Source *'Emma's parents:' Will's insistence on meeting them. Source *'Mike's parents:' Confronting them about his future and dreams. Source *The leads for the school musical are announced in this episode. Source Mike *Mike's parents will be introduced in this episode. Mike has plans to be a dancer when he leaves high school, but his parents have different plans for him. Source *Mike's parent's will be played by Tamlyn Tomita and Keong Sim. Source *Mike sings in not 1 but 2 songs. Source 1 Source 2 *One of Mike's songs has been rumored to be 'Cool' from West Side Story.Source *Mike sings in a Dreamgirls song. Source Tina *Tina meets Mike's parents Source *Mike's parents do not approve of Tina Source *Tina's relationship with Mike will be pushed to the limits Source *Jenna hinted that Tina and Mike will struggle and that we'll have to see if they can last through it. Source Kurt, Finn, Blaine, and Brittany *Kurt and Brittany have a very big fight about running for Class President.Source 1 Source 2 *Kurt and Blaine have a sweet scene outside the school involving some very light PDA. Source *Brittany performs "Run the World (Girls)" hoping to get votes for her Senior Class President election. Source *Finn is forced to choose between Rachel and Kurt. Source Puck and an unnamed Woman *Puck gets a "new" woman. Source *She is someone we are familiar with (from season 1). Source *It has been described as 'A riddle wrapped in an enigma'. Source Rachel *Rachel's storyline in the episode is not tied to Shelby's. Source Mercedes *We will see a different side of Mercedes, to the point that its like "Oh My God! Is this really Mercedes?" Source *Mercedes is fed up with Rachel getting all the solos. Source *A surprise twist will involve Mercedes that will change New Directions. Source Santana *Santana may be back in New Directions in this episode. In the promo, she can be seen sitting next to Brittany at 17 seconds. Source Source *In the Australian promo, Santana is seen practicing with New Directions. This is the scene before the Run the World (Girls) scene. *Santana royally disses Kurt. Source Will and Emma *There will be a "fantastic scene" with Will and Emma at home. Source *Emma's parents are "ginger supremacists". Source *It is rumored that "Fix You" will be sung to Emma, but this is unknown since it is ALL of New Directions and Will, and Will probably wouln't ask ND to sing a song just for Emma. Source 'Scenes' The following scene have been filmed: *Rachel with Artie and Mercedes. Source *Tina and Mike. Source *Rachel and Coach Beiste. Source *Mike and Principal Figgins.Source *Brittany's dancing scene. Source **Writer Mattew Hodgson tweeted that Heather, Dianna and Naya were killin it, as he put it. He also said: "Badass moves," meaning they could have a number together, though this is not certain. Source *Finn and Puck in Will's Spanish class. Puck asks Finn to help him do something. Source 1 *Shane, Coach Beiste and the football team. Source *Rachel will be in the finale song. Source *There will be a Mike and Tina scene in the hall with a twist. Source Production *Female student type extras were casted for a large shooting day (9/1/11). Source *They are rumored to be an all-girl marching band. Source Source 2 *Lea tweeted that she has been in a gymnasium with 500 dancing girls.Source 'Music' *Lea and Amber were in the studio recording Source 1Source 2 **Lea was there twice. Source. **Lea and Amber recorded a duet. Source *The girls dance number 'Run the World (Girls)' in a newly released promo. Source *This episode features at least 1 song from FAME and Dreamgirls. It also features 1 song by Coldplay. Source Songs These songs are all confirmed by Amazon Source *Run the World (Girls) by Beyonce. Sung by Brittany Source *Cool'' from West Side Story''. Sung by Mike. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3Source 4 *Fix You by Coldplay. Sung by Will with New Directions . Source *Spotlight by Jennifer Hudson. Sung by Mercedes Source Source 2 *Out Here On My Own from FAME. Sung by Rachel and Mercedes. Source 1 Source 2 *It's All Over from Dreamgirls. Sung by MikeMercedes JonesSource 1 Source 2 Guest Stars Special Guest Star *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Cast *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste *Keong Sim and Tamlyn Tomita as Mike Chang Sr and Julia Chang (Source) *Don Most and Valerie Mahaffey as Rusty and Rose Pillsbury (Source) *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes (Source) *James Earl III as Azimio Adams (Source) *LaMarcus Tinker as Shane Photos Brittany for Senior Class President.png Screen shot 2011-09-27 at 10.07.27 PM.png Hallwayviewrachelkurtseason3.png Glee_Season_3_Episode_3_Asian_F_1-4633-590-700-80.jpg|Mercedes & Shane Glee_Season_3_Episode_3_Asian_F_2-4634-590-700-80.jpg|Klaine Glee_Season_3_Episode_3_Asian_F_3-4635-590-700-80.jpg tumblr_ls7l71Zd4j1qagqgmo1_500.gif quicklove.PNG|Quinn and Puck Videos thumb|left|300px Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Glee Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Glee Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Glee Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Glee Episodes